Senran Kagura: The Shinobi of Light
by TheGamingArtist
Summary: (Series)Master Kiriya from Hanzo Academy had enlisted Shizio Kunada to the Academy as a wish from his close friend. His students welcomed him with open arms. But unbeknownst to them is that Shizio carries a secret. A secret that would change the fate of the shinobi.(Senran Kagura: The Wolf Chronicles)(Part 1)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

(Kiriya's POV)

(It's been so long. So long since that day, the day I lost my comrade. That day still haunts me to this day)I thought to myself. During my mental thinking, I heard a familiar voice at my window. "Have you made the arrangements." The voice said to me. "Yes." "Good, the academy will be the perfect place for him." The voice said. I exhaled slowly. The voice revealed itself to be my old student Daidouji. "Sensei, you can't blame yourself for what happened years ago." Daidouji said. "But if I could've been there, maybe she'd still be alive." I said. "None of us saw it coming. What's done is done and can not be undone. The best thing you can do now is care for him as the promise you made to Gosuke." Daidouji said. I then started to lighten up. "Thank you." I said, grateful for her words.

Just then, my students came into the room.

"You wanted to see us Master Kiriya." Ikaruga said to me. "Yes I did, because I have something important to tell you girls." I said. My students sat down, waiting to hear my announcement. "Today, a new shinobi will be joining the school." I announced. Ikaruga and the class had shocked expressions on their faces. "A-A new shinobi!" Asuka said surprised. "Wow, a new shinobi." Hibari said. "It has been a while since we've had a new student." Yagyuu said. "Alright, a new shinobi!" Katsuargi exclaimed. "I wonder how big her breasts are? Probably as big as yours Asuka,if not more." Katsuragi said seductively as she's groping Asuka. "Ahhh, Katsu seriously!" Asuka yelled. "Actually it's a he." Daijoudi acknowledged. "A...A he." Katsuragi said in disappointment. "Yes, the new shinobi is a boy." "Aw damn." Katsuragi said. "But he is a highly skilled fighter so training with him should be a great bonding session for both you girls and him." I mentioned.

Ikaruga started to smile. "Hm, so not only is he a male, he's also a skilled combatant. I would very much like to train with him. He might even be able to teach me a few of his techniques." Ikaruga said. "Yeah, give him a "warm" welcome." Katsuragi said while cracking her knuckles. I then looked at Asuka, Hibari, and Yagyuu. "So what do you three think about our new student?" I asked. "I don't mind it at all. It's always great to have a new student at the academy." Asuka said. "I agree with Asuka, I'd love to meet him and I hope he's a really nice guy." Hibari said. "I can assure you he is a very kind young man." I reassured Hibari. I then looked at Yagyuu, who looked back at me. "Well Yagyuu, are you okay with a male student coming to the academy?" I asked. "It's okay with me. Having a guy in our class shouldn't be too bad. So long as he respect's women's privacy(Especially Hibari's)." Yagyuu said. "I promise he will not resort to such actions." I said. (I know him too well)I thought to myself. "So then you all are okay with your new classmate?" I asked. My students all said "Yeah." at the same time. "I am glad to hear this." I said. "As am I. I am certain you girls will be great friends with him." Daidouji said.

Shortly after, Asuka began to speak. "So how is he coming?" Asuka asked. "He's coming by train. In fact, his train should be here in the next few minutes." I said as I looked at my watch. "Ohh Ohh, we can meet him at the train station. It could be a great way for us to meet him personally along the trip back to the academy." Hibari suggested. "That's a great idea!" Asuka exclaimed. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet this guy!" Katsuragi exclaimed. "Master Kiriya, is it alright with you if we can go and meet our new classmate at the train station?" Ikaruga asked. "I see no reason why I should not allow it so yes, you can go greet him at the train station." I said. "Alright, come on girls! Let's go meet our new classmate!" Katsuragi said before I stopped her. "Wait!" I exclaimed. The girls looked at me. "Before you go, let me give a picture of him so you'll know who to look for." I said.

I handed them a picture of their new classmate.

They looked at the picture for a while. "Thank you Master Kiriya." Ikaruga said before she left with the girls.

"Think he'll be fine living with a bunch of girls?" Daidouji asked me. "Of course, the girls will love him. And besides: They'll certainly be interested in him when they learn about his power." I said with a smile.

(Unknown POV)

My train came to a stop as it reached its next destination. "Alright, next stop!" The operator yelled. I got off the train and stretched. (Man, that was a long trip)I thought to myself. I took out my map so I could see how to get to my destination. "Okay, the Hanzo Academy isn't that far from here so all I have to do is-."

I stopped speaking aloud when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see a little girl who looked about 16 years old with pink hair that had three black ribbons, she also tied her hair into two pigtails. Her eyes were dotted with two pink cross-shaped pupils. She was wearing a white and blue schoolgirl outfit with blue socks and brown formal shoes.

"Um, are you Shizio Kunada?" The girl asked me. "Yes." I answered. "Oh okay, my name is Hibari and I'm from Hanzo Academy." The girl said. "Wait, you're from Hanzo Academy!" I said surprised. "Yes, me and my friends, we're your new classmates at the academy." Hibari said as she pointed to a group of girls. There were four girls wearing the same uniform as Hibari, smiling and waving at me(Well one of them wasn't smiling, but they were waving).

One of them had long straight, black hair and flat-cut bangs resting on her forehead. She had blue eyes. And from the look of it, she looked to be the oldest of the girls.

Another one had dark brown hair tied in a medium-sized ponytail. She also wore a small red scarf(Which looked really good on her). She looked to be in between the current ages of her classmates.

Another one of them had long blonde hair with a thin blue ribbon knotted with bow on both sides of her head. Unlike the other girls uniforms, hers was unbuttoned down to her torso, revealing her breasts. And she's not even wearing a bra! Despite that, she seemed to the same age as the one with the black hair.

I blushed lightly, but hopefully none of them knew that I was blushing.

The last one was the same height as Hibari, and also the one who didn't smile when she waved at me. Her hair was long and white, with twin-tails tied by small shuriken. She's made no facial expression for as long as I've been watching her. I also noticed that she had an eye-patch over her right eye so I assumed that she must have been in an accident. She looked to be the same age as Hibari due to her size but looks can be deceiving.

"Are they your friends?' I asked, pointing to the four girls. "Yeah, would you like to meet them?" Hibari asked me. "Sure, since you're all already here, I don't see why not." I said. "Okay let's go." Hibari said, signaling for me to follow her back to her friends.

As we came closer to the girls, the one with the black hair walked up to us.

"Hello, my name is Ikaruga and I am glad to have you as a member in our class." Ikaruga said as she reached out her hand, expecting a handshake. I kindly returned the handshake in appreciation for the greeting. "Thank you, I'm glad to be here. And I hope that I become great friends with you all." I said, referring to the girls. "You seem to have made quite good friends with Hibari. Anyone who's a friend of Hibari is a friend of ours." Ikaruga explained. "Again, thank you." I said.

Just then, the brown-haired girl came up to us. "Hi, I'm Asuka, and I'm so glad to meet you!" Asuka exclaimed. (Wow, she's really cute. In fact, all of the girls look cute)I admitted to myself in my head. "I'm happy to meet you and your friends too Asuka, and by the way nice scarf." I said, complimenting her fashion. "Thanks." Asuka said while blushing.

Then the blonde-haired girl walked up to me. "I'm Katsuragi but you can call me Katsu. Glad that you're in our class, and this is the first time we've had a boy in our class." Katsuragi said. "And by the way, I saw the way you were looking at me." Katsuragi said seductively as she rubbed her boobs together.

(Aw crap she noticed)I panicked in my head. I gulped down and began to explain myself. "Sorry, Sorry I didn't mean to look. It just happened and, and...I'm sorry." I said lowering my head.

Unexpectedly, Katsuragi laughed.

"I'm just messing with you man. Do you know how many guys stare at my boobs on the streets everyday." Katsuragi explained. "But honestly Katsu, did you have to scare him." The white-haired girl said. "I agree Katsu, that was very uncalled for, especially to our new classmate." Ikaruga acknowledged. "What! It was too good to pass up." Katsuragi said while laughing. "I know you have a perverted sense of humor but you can't just do that to everyone." Ikaruga said. (Wait, she's a pervert! Well that would explain her revealing fashion sense)I thought to myself.

After a while, Katsuragi slowly stopped laughing.

"Alright, alright I'll lay off of him(For now)." Katsuragi said and thought to herself. She then looked at me. "Sorry Shizio." Katsuragi said. "No it's cool, and when you really think about it: I did overreact." I reassured her. "Thanks Shizio, you know...you and I are gonna get along just fine." Katsuragi said while winking at me. I returned the wink back, as a sign of friendship between us.

I then turned my attention to the whit-haired girl.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her. "Yagyuu." She said blankly. "Nice to meet you Yagyuu. As I'm sure you are aware: My name is Shizio Kunada." I said. "Yes, our master informed us of your name as well as your appearance." Yagyuu explained. Then, Yagyuu started to walk past me. "Speaking of which, can we go now? Master Kiriya will want to know what's taking so long." Yagyuu said. "Yes, we should get going." Ikaruga said. With that, Yagyuu walked away first with Ikaruga following her.

I felt a little bit down in the dumps about the introduction I had with Yagyuu.

Asuka took notice of this and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked sadly. "No, no Yagyuu's just not all that cheery when meeting new people." Asuka explained to me. "Yeah, she gave the silent treatment to us too when we met her." Katsuragi added. "But trust us, she'll like you. She just needs time getting use to you." Hibari reassured me. "Thanks girls." I said, thankful for their comfort. "No problem, now let's get to the Academy before Master Kiriya gives us a lecture." Katsuragi joked.

We followed Yagyuu and Ikaruga back to the Academy to greet my new teacher.

After some time of walking, we made it to the Academy. We came across a man wearing all black with gray wavy hair. "Thank you girls for bringing Shizio here." Master Kiriya said. "You're welcome sensei." The girls said simultaneously. Master Kiriya then looked at me with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last Shizio." Master Kiriya said while reaching his hand out(Just like Ikaruga). I shook his hand just like I did Ikaruga. "Me too, glad to be here sir." I said. "Wise manners." Master Kiriya said to me.

"And now Shizio Kunada, allow me to welcome you to Hanzo Academy." Master Kiriya announced to me. As I walked in I was thinking to myself(So far this day has gone well. I met my classmates, who happened to be five cute girls, and a well known teacher throughout Shinobi records. This is gonna be a great change of scenery for me, and I intend to make the best of it)I thought to myself.

* * *

Author's Note

Fifth story and third mini-series. Okay guys, unfortunately I got rid of my old Senran Kagura story idea and replaced with a new one. This is a remake if you will. It will not be romance but friendship between the class. Hopefully this one will do better. That is all I have to say. See you guys later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Inside the Academy, it was a lot bigger than it looked outside the walls. The place was really silent(Aside from the sound of our feet walking). Either there's some kind of break going on, or these girls are actually the only students in the entire academy.

After some time of walking in silence, I decided to break the silence.

"Um excuse me sir, if you don't mind me asking." I started. "Yes." Master Kiriya said back. "Where are all the other Shinobi's." I asked. Master Kiriya stayed silent for a few seconds before answering my question.

"Some of them...took a different route." Master Kiriya replied.

It didn't take long for me know what he meant by that. "They became evil ninja." I clarified. "Yes." Master Kiriya replied. "Most of them were once students of Hanzo, but were influenced by evil. Even my own student turned evil." He mentioned. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "It's alright, she eventually knew the danger she caused as well as her students." Master Kiriya reassured me. Well then where is she?" I asked. "She disappeared without a trace some time ago. We haven't heard from her but she left us a note saying that she's doing okay so I'm not worried." Master Kiriya explained to me. "And her students?" I asked.

This time, Asuka answered me.

"We set aside our differences and joined forces to destroy Hebijo Academy. After that, Homura, Leader of the Hebijo Elite, went rogue with some of her students and formed her own Crimson Squad. She join us on festivals, but once it's over, they leave and we don't see them again until the next festival." Asuka said in saddened voice. "Have you asked them to stay with you guys." I suggested. "We have, but they'd just thank us for the offer and decline it." Ikaruga said. "Even though they're our enemies, we should still help them." Hibari said. "I understand, I might not know who these girls are, but I'd sure like to meet them." I said. The girls were glad to hear that a new shinobi wanted to meet them.

Continuing our walk, we came across a gym. "This is our training area, where I train the girls to better their skills in agility, combat, and so on." Master Kiriya stated. I looked around the place for a moment. "A lot of space, and a lot of training gear." I said. "I'm glad you like it, cause this will be your new place to train yourself along with training with your classmates." Master Kiriya said, referring to the girls. "Thank you Kiriya-Sensei." I said before I looked at the girls. "I look forward to training with each of you." I said, bowing my head as a sign of respect.

My parents taught me to always show women respect, especially if they're in your class. Yeah, my parents really wanted me to be a hit with the ladies.

They were all grateful for my bow of respect and thanked me before we continued the tour.

We continued walking until we reached a small room with a round table in the middle. "This is the classroom, where I teach my students lessons on the techniques of Shinobi. "Course, we don't really get much learning done." Ikaruga added. "Why's that, with a place as small as this getting things done should be a breeze." I said. "Well, it would be...if it wasn't for Katsuragi's perverted interruptions during Kiriya-Sensei's teaching sessions holding us up." Ikaruga said in irritation. "Hey, I can't help it if my hands were made for groping big, bouncy melons." Katsuragi joked. She then looked at Asuka(Specifically her boobs). "And speaking of groping big, bouncy melons." Katsuragi said seductively.

She lunged at Asuka and began to playfully grope her breasts.

"Ah, Katsu please! At least not in front of Shizio!" Asuka exclaimed. I was blushing madly at the sight of Katsuragi groping Asuka's breasts. "Um, does she really do this all the time?" I asked. "Yes. She even harasses us from time to time." Yagyuu replied. "That's kinda messed up. I mean a girl groping another girl every once in a while okay. But doing it all the time is just going overboard." I said. "Just be glad you're not a girl. She would've gone after you the entire day. Although judging from the way she's been looking at you, she might have her sights set on you already." Yagyuu acknowledged. "Oh." I said. "But it'll be okay Shizio." Hibari reassured me. "Katsu's harassments are a sign of how much she loves us." Hibari said.

I actually believed what Hibari was telling me about Katsu's harassments. Katsu's joke she played on me earlier could've been her way of saying that she accepts me in the class. And it seems that Hibari and Asuka already see me as their friend so that's three down. Ikaruga and Yagyuu are the only ones left.

Ikaruga doesn't look to be the class clown type, but more of the serious type. I'll have to pay attention to Kiriya-Sensei's lessons, and show off my fighting skills to her as well as continue my training routine to get more on her good side.

Yagyuu is an entirely different subject.

She doesn't seem to show any interest in me(In fact, I doubt she even considers me a friend, let alone a Shinobi comrade). From what I've seen, she rarely shows any expression. I'd try to speak to her(But from what I've seen with girls like Yagyuu, it's best to try to stay out of their way until they start hanging out with you more by their own choice). I've also noticed that she has a deep caring for Hibari. The girls told me during our walk to the academy Yagyuu protects her from practically anything. It's almost like a sisterly bond between them(Yagyuu is the older, protective sister and Hibari is the adorable, innocent, younger sister).

Since I'm friends with Hibari, maybe I can be friends with Yagyuu too(If I'm lucky).

"Katsuragi, I think Auska's "melons" have had enough attention for today." Master Kiriya said. Katusragi said "Okay, Sensei." and let go of Asuka's breasts. "Okay students, I have an important meeting to attend. In the meantime, I'd like for you all to get to know Shizio more. And maybe even tell him more about yourselves." Master Kiriya said to the girls. "Yes Sensei." The girls said in unison.

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

We were coughing abruptly from all the smoke, but eventually the smoke evaporated. "If he's gonna keep doing that he could at least give us a warning." Katsuragi said. "Well, Kiriya-Sensei has taught us to always be ready for anything. It's like a test really." Ikaruga said. "Yeah I guess you're right." Katsuragi said. Ikaruga then looked at me. "Is it okay with you if we sit at the table? There are some things that we want to ask you." Ikaruga said to me. "Sure, I don't mind." I said. "Thank you." Ikaruga said before me, her, and the rest of the girls went to sit at the table.

When we sat down, Ikaruga spoke again.

"Before we begin, are you hungry?" Ikaruga asked me. My stomach started silently growling after Ikaruga said that. "Now that you mention it, yes." I answered. "My grandpa sent us some surume rolls in case we got hungry. There's seven so us, you, and Kiriya-Sensei each have one. I'll go get them." Asuka said happily as she went to go get the rolls.

After some time of silence, Asuka came in with the surume rolls.

They smelled as good as they looked. We each took one, with one left for Master Kiriya. When I took a bite, my mouth felt like heaven. "Man, this is really good!" I exclaimed. Everyone agreed with me. "Did your grandpa make these himself?" I asked Asuka out of curiosity. "Yes he did." Asuka replied. "Well then me and him need to meet so he can teach me how make surume rolls this good!" I said in a happy manner. "I'm sure he'd love to meet you too." Asuka said.

We continued eating while enjoying each other's company.

Once we finished eating, Ikaruga began to speak. "Shizio, if I may ask, how are you enjoying the academy?" Ikaruga asked me. "So far it's been great." I replied. "There aren't that many students here, which makes concentrating a breeze. A well-respected Master, and five wonderful classmates that I look forward to training with." I said in truth.

Asuka and Hibari blushed at my kind words. Ikaruga and Katsuragi gave smiles of approval on their faces. Even Yagyuu gave a small smile that actually made me feel pretty good about myself.

"That's good to know, now if you could tell us about yourself?" Ikaruga asked. "Oh sure." I said before I began to tell the girls about me.

"I am 17 years old, my favorite hobby is art. And before I came to the academy, I attended a public high school." I said.

"And your spirit animal?" Ikaruga asked.

"Wolf." I answered.

The girls gasped at my answer. "You're the Shinobi of the Wolf." Katsuragi said surprised.

"Yep, my father originally had the title and now I have it." I said. "Wow, another legendary animal just like Asuka's!" Hibari exclaimed. "Really." I said, looking at Asuka. "Yeah, my animal is the Toad." Asuka clarified while blushing. "Nice." I said, supporting her animal. "My grandfather had the animal before me, who is a legendary Shinobi. He's also my inspiration in my desire to be a great Shinobi as well." Asuka explained to me.

"I'm sure your grandpa's proud of you." I said to Asuka. "Thanks." Asuka said back to me.

"Alright, now back to your Wolf power." Katsuragi said. "Oh, right." I remembered. "My family was known as the Wolf Clan to other Shinobi's. The Wolf was mostly passed down from parent to child. I gained the power of the Wolf from my father a few years ago. He told me to always stay vigilant and never give in to evil before he left." I said.

"I'm sure your father was a great man." Asuka said.

"Yeah, he was." I agreed.

"Now that we know about your father, can you tell us about your mother?" Ikaruga suggested.

I started to feel sad from Ikaruga's request.

"Um." I started. Ikaruga and the girls started to notice how depressed I was getting. "Oh, you don't have to tell us about her." Ikaruga reassured me. "Yeah, you can tell us when you're ready." Katsuragi said. "Thanks." I said, starting to feel a bit better. "Now that we know about you, it's only fair that we tell you about us." Ikaruga said. "I'll start." Ikaruga began.

"I am 18 years old, 3rd-year student, and the class representative of this class. I like reading and training, and I am the Shinobi of the Phoenix." Ikaruga said. "Huh, not only do you have an awesome spirit animal, but you also have a high position in the class." I said. "That is...one way of putting it." Ikaruga said uneasily. "Nice." I said. Ikaruga thanked me.

Next was Asuka's turn.

"I am 17 years old and a 2nd-year student. I try my best in everything that I do, and I am the Shinobi of the Toad, like I told you earlier." Asuka said. "You did say that earlier and I also try my best at my objectives so you're not alone on that." I said. Asuka thanked me.

Then it was Katsuragi's turn.

"Alright my turn." Katsuragi said. "I'm 18 years old and a 3rd year student just like Ikaruga. In fact, me and her enlisted together before the rest came." Katsuragi mentioned, referring to Asuka, Hibari, and Yagyuu. "Neat." I said, wanting Katsuragi to continue. "My favorite hobby is "playing" with my friends and I'm the Shinobi of the Dragon." Katsuragi finished.

It didn't take a minute for me to know what Katsuragi meant by the word "playing".

"Nice animal power. And I do hope you don't play with me too roughly." I said before I grew wide-eyed.

I then realized what I said and mentally face-palmed myself. (WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT)I yelled to myself in my head.

The girls started giggling.

"Shizio you're an interesting guy, I'll admit that. I won't be so rough on you now, but after a few weeks, the real fun will begin." Katsuragi said in a honest and determined tone.

I gulped. "I'll keep that in mind." I said. "Good." Katsuragi said before we moved on.

Hibari went after Katsuragi.

"Now it's my turn." Hibari said. "I am 16 years old and a 1st-year student with Yagyuu. (Wait she's 16 years old, I thought she was 15! Oh well, honest mistake)I thought to myself. "I love spending time with my friends, and I am the Shinobi of the Bunny. Even though I'm not as strong as my friends, I make up for it with my wits." Hibari said happily. "That is not true Hibari." Yagyuu continued. "You are strong, you just have to find it within yourself." Yagyuu finished. The girls all agreed with Yagyuu. Even I agreed with them. I also believe that Hibari is a strong Shinobi, and that she has hidden strength that's just waiting to unleash.

Yagyuu was the last one.

I was a bit nervous to be honest, but shook my nervousness aside for my sake(and the girls). "I am 16 years and a 1st-year student like Hibari. I'm not that social and I care very much for Hibari's well-being and will do anything to protect her. I hope you can understand that?" Yagyuu asked me. "Of course, I completely understand." I replied. "I'm glad you understand. And as for my spirit animal, it is the squid." Yagyuu said. "I'm sure the animal suits you perfectly." I complimented. "Thank you." Yagyuu said.

Now that all of the girls more personally, it won't be awkwardness between me and them in the future.

Out of nowhere, I began to yawn.

Ikaruga was the first to take notice of this.

"Hm, tired already." Ikaruga said. "Well, I did spend the day packing my stuff and traveling on the train." I said. "It's okay, to be honest, due to how late it is, we all need rest for tomorrow." Ikaruga acknowledged. The girls agreed with her. They all stood up from sitting. "Come on Shizio, we'll show you to your room." Asuka said, signaling for me to follow them.

I got my things and followed them to my reserved room.

My room wasn't that far so carrying my things there wasn't that much of a hassle. "Here we are." Ikaruga said. She slid the door open, revealing my room.

I looked around my room.

It had some space so I was able to move around. I'll get use to this in no time. "Do you like it?" Asuka asked me. "Yes, thank you for the room." I replied. "You're welcome Shizio." Ikaruga said. "Now that we've shown you to your room, it's time for us to get some sleep." Ikaruga said. "Right, goodnight girls." I said. The girls said goodnight to me back and went to their rooms.

I slid my door back and laid down on my mat.

(First day went pretty well. I met my sensei and my classmates, and made a great first impression. I can't wait for tomorrow)I thought to myself before I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to the sun shining on me through the window. I stood up on my bed and started rubbing my eyes. "Man, what a great sleep." I said as I stretched.

I got out of my bed to stretch some more.

I looked around for a bit and saw some clothes folded neatly by my bed.

(These must be my new clothes that Kiriya Sensei and the girls have given me to fit in the academy more)I thought to myself. I picked up my new shirt and pants and examined them. The uniform didn't really look any different from the girls'(Other than me having pants and them having skirts). I also noticed that I had similar classy shoes as the girls.

Wasting no time, I began to put on my uniform.

After putting on my clothes and shoes, there was a knock at my door.

"Coming." I said as I walked to the door and slid it open.

It was Ikaruga who was at the door.

"Oh Ikaruga, good morning." I greeted. "Good morning to you too Shizio. I trust you had a good nights rest." Ikaruga said. "Yes I did, thank you. And thanks for the uniform too." I said, grateful for my classmates' hospitality. "You're welcome, me, Sensei, and the girls and the girls are having breakfast and I wanted to see if you were awake to join us." Ikaruga explained. "Sure, I could definitely go for some breakfast." I said. "Okay, let's go." Ikaruga gestured.

I followed her to where the rest of my classmates and my sensei were.

We made it to the classroom after a short while.

My sensei and the girls were having cereal.

While they were eating, they turned their gaze towards me.

"Morning Shizio!" Asuka exclaimed. "Good morning Shizio!" Hibari exclaimed. "Morning Wolfie." Katsuragi said. "Morning." Yagyuu said . "Good morning Shizio." Master Kiriya said. "Good morning everyone." I said back. "We got you a bowl and spoon in case you wanted cereal." Hibari explained as she presented my bowl to me. "Thank you, I would like some cereal for breakfast." I said as I kindly accepted the bowl that Hibari gave me.

After pouring the cereal and milk, I began to eat breakfast with my sensei and classmates.

After a while, I looked at my sensei and spoke. "So sensei, I was wondering what we were going to do today, if you don't mind me asking." I said. "I was thinking that since you're not familiar with the city, I figured the girls could give you a little tour so you don't get lost when you're out. After that, when you return, we will train for the remainder of the day. I'm sure the girls are eager to see your skills." Kiriya Sensei said. "Heh, heh, yeah." I said with a slight blush.

The girls took notice of my blush and lightly chuckled.

Shortly after, we all finished our breakfast.

"Now that you've all had breakfast, now would be a good time to give Shizio the tour." Kiriya Sensei reminded. "Yes sensei." The girls said in unison.

With that, we left the academy and started the tour.

"Okay Shizio, since you're not familiar with the city, giving you a tour will be a great way for you to know your way around. Like sensei said." Ikaruga reminded. "Sounds good, lead the way." I insisted. "Okay, let's go." Ikaruga said before we continued walking.

After a while, we came across some sort of outdoor market.

"This is the city's market. Many things for you to buy at pretty cheap prices. There are a few other markets but this is the closest to the academy." Ikaruga explained to me. "And what's a market without a few punks thinking that they can take whatever they want from citizens." I joked.

The girls chuckled at my joke.

"It doesn't happen often but when it does, we're the ones who shows punks not to mess with the citizens." Katsuragi said with pride. "Ha, with you guys looking after the market like hawks, the crime rate might as well drop to 0." I said. "If that happened, then walking around in the market would be pretty boring." Katsuragi said in a laid-back tone. "But it would give us a bit of a break though." Hibari said. "Ehh, I guess you're right." Katsuargi said as we continued the tour.

The tour was a complete success.

Thanks to the girls, I'll now know where to go instead of asking directions all the time.

With the tour over, we headed back to the academy to train the rest of the day.

We made it to the academy after a while.

Once inside, we continued walking until we made it to the classroom, where Kiriya Sensei was waiting for us along with a woman.

Her eyes were red and Her hair was long and black, with a black cap(The kind that bikers wear). Her clothing consisted of a rugged black haori with markings on the back. She had black pants wrapped with rope at the waist with sandals. She didn't have a shirt on, but rather bandages wrapped around her arms and her breast. She also had a six pack(Which was very intimidating). She looked to be about in her twenties but from what I've learned when meeting girls, never ask their age or it'll most likely get real messy for the guy.

I didn't know who she was, but I knew off the spot that she was a powerful Shinobi.

"Diadouji!" Asuka and the rest of the girls said. "Hm, hm it's nice to see you girls too." Daidouji said before she turned her gaze towards me. "So, this is the son of Gosuke Kunada. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." Daidouji said, holding out her hand.

I held out my hand too and we engaged in a friendly handshake.

"I should be saying that to you, I mean what with you being the Shinobi of the Tiger." I said. "So you've heard of me." Daidouji said as we let go of each others hands. "Well only in legends, but to see and meet you in person is just unreal." I admitted. "Hm, I'm glad you're aware of my reputation. So you should already know of my strength and agility." Daidouji clarified. "Yes." I confirmed. "Good, then our fight shouldn't end too quickly." Daidouji said.

I immediately froze once Daidouji said that.

"F-Fight!" I said surprised. "Yes, your father and I used to train with each other all the time, but out of respect for your father I'll give some time to train. And when we fight, I hope you'll give me a pretty decent fight." Daidouji said as she walked to the window and opened it. "I'll be ready." She said before she jumped out of the window.

My mind was still processing what just happened:

(I met the Shinobi of the Tiger, she knew my father, they trained a lot, and because I'm his son I have to fight her too. Some day this turned out to be)I thought to myself.

"Well... that was...something." I managed to say. "Well, it seems that Shizio already has a challenger." Kiriya Sensei said. "Yes, and a powerful one at that." Ikaruga agreed. "Regardless of how strong she is, I can't just back down. If my father managed against her then so can I!" I said, determined to prove Daidouji how strong I am as well. "Excellent choice of words Shizio, now I want you all to go to your rooms and change into your training clothes. After that, meet me in the gym to begin your training." Kiriya Sensei instructed before he began to walk to the gym.

"Yes Sensei." We all said as we went to our rooms to change.

Once inside my room, I immediately changed into my training uniform.

It was basically a yellow and white tracksuit with sweatpants of the same color. Along with track shoes.

After getting ready, I walked out of my room and headed to the gym.

I made it to the gym after a short time of walking.

Kiriya Sensei was waiting(Of course).

The girls showed up shortly after.

"Glad you all made it on time."Kiriya Sensei said to us before continuing. "For today's session, there will be 1-on-1 training between you all." Master Kiriya said. "Here is the setup: It will be Hibari and Yagyuu, Asuka and Katsuragi, and Ikaruga and Shizio." Master Kiriya explained. "Now, begin!" Kiriya Sensei yelled.

"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATON!" The girls exclaimed as their auras formed their Shinobi uniforms.

Asuka was wearing a yellow vest, a green plaid skirt, and a white shirt with a green tie. She still kept the ponytail and scarf. There were red armguards on her forearms with bandages underneath. She was also wearing thigh-high sock on both of her legs and brown formal shoes(Similar to the shoes she wore in her standard uniform). Her weapons were two swords with the holders strapped behind her waist.

Katsu was wearing her standard Hanzo uniform with the blue tie and a blue-plaid skirt. She still had the revealing fashion going for her. Her weapons were two black and gold metal boots adorned with blue tassels on both sides.

Hibari wore a light pink track jacket with the Hanzo emblem on her left chest area. She had dark blue biker shorts and black and white socks while sporting red and white sneakers. I didn't see a weapon on her, but not every Shinobi carries a physical weapon(Daidouji being an example).

Yagyuu wore a brown long-sleeved jacket over her undershirt, a red plaid skirt, and calf-high black socks. I also noticed she was a black mantle with triangle shapes for trims and two extended tails with the same triangular design on both tails. Her weapon was a red and yellow umbrella.

My training partner Ikaruga had the most complex Shinobi uniform out of the rest of the girls.

She was wearing a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across her jacket. A Hanzo armband was pinned on her left arm. Maybe it was a sign of class position. She was also wearing a white gold-trimmed skirt to go with her jacket along with her boots, with black tights underneath her skirt. Her weapon was a long sword.

I was fascinated by how nice their uniforms looked. Each uniform matched their personalities perfectly.

"Well, are you going to transform Shizio!" Kiriya Sensei announced. "Huh, what?" I said, coming out of my little trance. "Are you going to transform?" Kiriya Sensei asked me. "Yeah Shizio, show us your transformation!" Katsuragi exclaimed. "Oh, okay then." I began.

"SHINOBI TRANSFORMATION!" I yelled.

I was then engulfed in a white aura.

Once the aura faded, my uniform was revealed, and my sensei and classmates were amazed at the design.

My uniform was consisted of a white haori with a yellow wolf head symbol on the back. Under it was a normal samurai outfit in the same color scheme as my haori. There were cloudy designs on certain parts of my clothing. I was also wearing a long white scarf around my neck. My weapons were a katana and a dagger.

"So...what do you guys think?" I asked. "That...is an awesome uniform!" Katsuragi yelled. "I agree, the design is very traditional." Ikaruga said.

Asuka, Hibari, and Yagyuu agreed with their older classmates.

"Glad you guys like it." I said, grateful for their compliments.

"Now that all of you are ready, BEGIN!" Kiriya Sensei exclaimed.

We all engaged in combat to test our skills upon one another.

Ikaruga rushed towards me at full speed with her sword ready to strike, luckily I managed to counter it. She continued striking at full speed from all directions, but my wolf senses made it pretty easy to see her moves clearly.

Eventually, I found a small opening that I used to my advantage.

I attempted to strike at the area most vulnerable, but failed due to Ikaruga's fast reflexes.

"Man you're fast Ikaruga, it was actually luck that I managed to strike an attack so close to you." I admitted. "Thank you, you're not so bad yourself. Not many can easily counter my attacks." Ikaruga said. "Thanks." I said before me and her took steps away from each other.

"Now that you've had your chance to go on offense, may I have mine my lady." I asked in an gentlemanly fashion. "Certainly, my fair sir." Ikaruga said, playing along in my little joke. "Alright." I said before I rushed towards Ikaruga.

During the rush, I started using flashy steps. Ikaruga still kept her composure, not fazed at all at my speed. (She's keeping her cool, but that doesn't mean she can't be unbalanced)I thought to myself. I came at Ikaruga's left side and she countered it. With her focused on my sword hand I used my dagger hand to strike. She didn't notice until at the last minute, and dodged it. After she dodged, she lunged her sword at me and I blocked with my dagger. She then did a spin kick aiming at my head, but I blocked it and performed a spin kick on her leg, knocking her over.

After she fell, I walked over to her side.

"You okay?" I asked, reaching out my hand for her to grab. "Yes, thank you." Ikaruga said as she grabbed my hand.

After I helped her up, Master Kiriya spoke.

"That's enough for today, you all did extremely well today. Continue at this pace and you all will become great Shinobi in no time." Kiriya Sensei announced.

"Yes Sensei." We all said as we left the gym.

During my walk back to my room, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I looked back and saw that it was Ikaruga and the girls.

"Oh hey girls." I said. "I wanted to thank you for the fight earlier. And when you're not busy, we can train together from time to time?" Ikaruga asked. "Hey! Don't hog him all to yourself Ikaruga, I want to train with him too. I was surprised at watching him actually go toe-to-toe with you without too much trouble." Katsuargi explained. "What about me, don't I get a chance to ask him to train with me too." Asuka said.

The girls began to argue over who I was going to train with.

Before their argument went any further, I stopped them.

"Girls, girls!" I yelled. They all looked at me in silence. "It doesn't matter who I'm going to train with because I'm going to train with all of you." I said to Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Asuka.

I then looked back to Hibari and Yagyuu.

"You two are more than welcome to join us too if you want." I continued. "Everyone gets a fair opportunity." I finished. "Thank you." Hibari said. "Thank you." Yagyuu said. "And since today it was Ikaruga, next will be Asuka. After that will Katsuragi, then Hibari, then Yagyuu. If they don't want to train with me, then just you three in that same order, then so on and so forth." I explained. "Does everyone understand?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Okay good, now can we please just bathe and get some sleep?" I asked in a joking manner.

"Of course." Ikaruga said. She and the rest of the girls took their showers before me.

During their shower, I heard rough splashing noises while hearing Asuka telling Katsuragi to not be so rough when groping her.

I blushed at the thought but pushed it no further than that.

Once they were finished, I took my turn with the shower.

After I finished and put on my sleeping clothes, me and the girls said good-byes to each other and went into our rooms to rest for tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Note

Barely been in the academy for a week and already he's been challenged by a powerful opponent(And it's Daidouji). Shizio's gonna need a lot of training if he wants to even land a hit on her, but I'm confident he'll make it through. His friendship with the girls is going strong, and most likely increasing what with them witnessing his skills for the first time.

Let me know what you guys think of the little fight between Shizio and Ikaruga. Was it good enough or it could've been better. It was my first time actually writing a battle scene so I tried the best I could. More battle scenes to come. And for those of you wondering or already suspected: The Hebijo girls will no doubt appear in the story later on. As usual, reading and reviewing is greatly appreciated and I'll see you guys next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Me and Asuka were currently trekking through the forest to find the best spot to train.

Earlier, me, her, and the rest of our classmates awoke and ate breakfast.

I told them again what the agenda was just in case they forgot. They all agreed. I even told Kiriya Sensei what was going on and he agreed as well.

He told me that he'd train the rest of the girls while I trained Asuka.

The rest of the girls stayed back at the academy to train, but I told them that they could join up with us whenever they were done with their training session with Master Kiriya. After that, me and Asuka headed out to the forest, which is where we are right now.

Continuing our walk, we came across a small river.

I walked up to the river, got down on one knee, and placed my hand in it. I lifted my hand and took a sip of the water.

"The water is fresh, that's good." I said. "Why's that?" Asuka asked as she walked over to my side. "Because whenever we need to cool ourselves off from the heat, this river will make a perfect coolant for us." I replied. "Oh good, I was starting to think that I'd have to drench in my sweat the whole day." Asuka said with relief. "Trust me, I care about good hygiene too." I continued. "So Asuka, what can you tell me about wolves?" I asked. "Well, I know wolves are fierce predators and their attacks are as fast as the wind." Asuka replied.

"Good, and do you know why wolves are such fierce predators?" I asked.

"Because of their keen observation of their enemies and environments." Asuka answered.

"Good answer Asuka. Wolves are best known for their observation, hence why they are one of the most feared predators around the world. This ability is called Wolf-Sense." I said. "Wolf-Sense?" Asuka said. "Yes, Wolf-Sense. It is a very powerful technique that is used mostly by members of the Wolf Clan. Others outside of the clan can gain this ability as well, but it takes longer for them." I explained.

"Are you going to teach me how to use Wolf-Sense!?" Asuka exclaimed.

"Yes, it could help you and the rest out when you need it." I confirmed.

"Okay, let's go!" Asuka exclaimed, eager to begin.

"Alright." I said before I got back down on one knee. I placed my hand on the ground and closed my eyes to concentrate.

(Asuka's POV)

I watched as Shizio began to activate his Wolf-Sense.

Just then, Shizio's white aura formed around himself.

(Is Shizio's Wolf-Sense a part of a Shinobi Kekai)I thought to myself.

While I was still watching Shizio, he opened his eyes. He no longer had irises or pupils. His eyes were purely white.

He reached his hand out while keeping his other hand still on the ground. I slowly grabbed his hand. Once I grabbed his hand, my heart started beating faster and his aura then stretched out to me.

The view of the forest was a lot different from when I saw it before using Wolf-Sense.

Everything was slowed down, almost as if time stopped. I could even smell many different things miles away from me. I could also see far away distances too.

(So this is how Wolf-Sense feels like. I can see how he was able to match up with Ikaruga, I wonder if he'll be able to match with Yagyuu as well)I thought to myself.

After a while, Shizio let go of my hand and my vision and heart rate returned to normal, along with the aura disappearing.

"So, how was your experience with Wolf-Sense?" Shizio asked. "It was awesome, it almost felt like I was part-wolf for the moment." I replied. "I'm glad you enjoyed the experience, and the surprising part is: that's not the full potential of Wolf-Sense." Shizio mentioned. "It can go higher?" I asked surprised. "Yes, the higher my focus and endurance, the more stronger my Wolf-Sense." Shizio explained. "That's amazing!" I said. "Thank you." Shizio said.

"Now that you know about my special ability, let's see if you have the necessary fortitude to use it accurately and wisely. Let's see what you got" Shizio said as he changed into his Shinobi form.

"I'll do my best!" I exclaimed as I changed into my Shinobi form.

(Shizio's POV)

An hour had passed and me and Asuka's training was over for the day.

"You have the potential, but you get off-balanced too easily. That's gonna be a real issue when in combat for you. We'll work more on your balance the next time we train together okay." I said. "Okay." Asuka agreed.

Just then, me and Asuka heard multiple footsteps.

We didn't stand guard because using our Wolf-Sense, we knew who they were.

It was our classmates and even our Sensei.

"Hey girls, trained well?" I asked casually. "Yes they did. And did Asuka do okay on her training." Kiriya Sensei asked me. "Yes sir, she's swift but her agility is a little off. So I told her that the next time we train, we'll focus on her agility." I explained. "Good." Master Kiriya said. "And I also taught her a new technique that is commonly in the Wolf Clan. It's called Wolf-Sense." I explained.

"Wolf-Sense?!" Asuka's classmates exclaimed.

"Yes, it is mostly a sensory kind of skill. Though it only used in my clan, outsiders are allowed to master this technique too as long as their hearts are pure." I explained. "So in other words, we all can gain Wolf-Sense?" Katsuragi said. "Pretty much." I confirmed. "Good thing I'm next on the training session." Katsuragi said. "Wait, can I ask if you don't mind Shizio?" Ikaruga said. "Yes." I said. "While you and I were sparring, were you using your Wolf-Sense?" Ikaruga asked.

Since the cats out of the bag, I figured I might as well tell the truth.

"Yes I was. My Wolf-Sense makes me more aware of my surroundings. Even thought it was in effect, you still handled my attacks at a sustainable level. That's very impressive." I admitted. "And in the name of fairness, Asuka and the rest of you will learn the skill of Wolf-Sense if Master Kiriya is okay with that." I said, looking at Kiriya Sensei. "I don't mind at all. To be honest, I could use a break from teaching at times." Kiriya Sensei admitted.

(Wow, Kiriya Sensei's taking this a lot better than I thought)I thought to myself.

"Uh Sensei, I understand the girls being here, but why are you here?" I asked in curiosity. "Oh, I came to ask you about your spirit animal." Kiriya Sensei replied. "Okay." I said. "I was going to ask you to summon your animal, but due to the time I expect to see your animal tomorrow. Is that understood." Kiriya Sensei said to me. "Yes, Sensei." I said, bowing my head. "Good, now let's head back to the academy." Master Kiriya said as he started walking to the academy.

Me and the girls followed him on the way back to the academy.

Once at the academy, we all ate dinner and slept through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Shizio, are you ready?" Master Kiriya asked me. "Yes sensei." I said. "Begin!" Kiriya Sensei exclaimed.

I closed my eyes and started to concentrate my energy.

After a few moments of concentration, I opened my eyes. I then performed the wolf symbol that the Shinobi in my clan used to summon their wolves. My aura started to extend from my body.

Just then, my aura formed my spirit animal.

A wolf with white fur and yellow eyes.

The girls clapped at my successful summoning.

"Way to go Shizio!" Asuka exclaimed. "Excellent work." Ikaruga said. "Nice one Shizio!" Katsuragi exclaimed. "Your wolf looks really friendly." Hibari said. "Very good." Yagyuu said. "Nice work Shizio. I didn't think it was your first time." Kiriya Sensei said to me.

"Actually it isn't." I admitted.

"The first time I summoned my animal was when I was 12. The second time was 13. Then it was just frequently. To be honest, I've summoned him so many times that it's just come to a point where I can summon him without even trying really." I explained while scratching my wolf on his head.

Asuka and Hibari walked up to the wolf and started petting his head and scratching him all over his body.

"His fur is so soft." Hibari said as she rubbed her cheek to his fur. "And he's so gentle and adorable." Asuka said happily.

"Glad you guys like him." I said.

"So what can he do?" Ikaruga asked. "He has the same attributes as me, but his Wolf-Sense is a lot stronger than mine. His can also use my dagger. Plus, he's a very loyal guy." I explained. "Amazing!" Hibari said. "So, that's all he can do?" Katsuragi said.

"Actually, I can do a lot more." My wolf said.

The girls all had shocked expressions on their faces after what just happened. Kiriya Sensei didn't show any expression at all.

"Did...Did you just...talk?" Asuka asked in an uneasy tone. "Yes I did." My wolf confirmed. "But I thought animals couldn't talk." Hibari said. "Normal animals can't talk, but animals that are part of a Shinobi clan gain the ability of speech from their master." My wolf explained. "I've never heard of something like this before. Is it true Sensei." Ikaruga asked.

"Yes." Kiriya Sensei confirmed.

"Animals of Shinobi can gain qualities similar to their master through their bonding. The stronger the bond, the more the Shinobi and spirit animal become one another." Kiriya Sensei explained.

"That's pretty much how it goes really." I agreed.

"So what's your name?" Ikaruga asked as she got down on one knee in front of my wolf. "Rikkun, Ikaruga." Rikkun replied. "I know of your names through Shizio's mind." Rikkun explained.

The girls all understood.

"So then, you know of our spirit animals?" Yagyuu asked. "Yes, and they can speak as well." Rikkun answered. "Then why haven't they tried contacting us?" Katsuragi said with frustration. "They have, but your bond with them is so weak that you don't notice." Rikkun explained. "Oh." Katsuragi said. "So what you're saying is, if we try to bond more with our animals, we'll be able to become in synch with them more?" Katsuragi asked. "Yes." Rikkun answered.

"And that makes today's lesson." Kiriya Sensei said.

"What do you mean Sensei?" Asuka said. "Today, I'd like you all to become more close to your spirit animals. Like Rikkun said, the more you bond with them, the stronger you will be as Shinobi." Master Kiriya instructed. "Yes Sensei!" The girls said in unison. "Good." Master Kiriya said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Me and the girls coughed from the smoke while Rikkun was paying no mind to it.

How are you not affected by Kiriya Sensei's smoke bomb?" I asked while coughing. "I sensed it immediately and slowed my breathing."Rikkun answered. "Oh." I said.

The smoke disappeared and we all were able to breathe easily.

"So Rikkun, how can we speak with our animals?" Ikaruga asked. "By concentrating your energy, but your animals wish to speak with you in your dreams." Rikkun clarified. "Wait, how do you know what our animals are trying to say?" Katuragi asked. "The same way me and Shizio can become synch with each other: The bond. The friendship he's gained from you girls has opened a doorway for me and your animals. That also explains why you can understand me so clearly." Rikkun explained.

"Okay, but why in our dreams?" Asuka asked.

"Because when you're dreaming, your energy is at its most concentrated state so bonding with your animals will be easier." Rikkun answered. "So our spirit animals are expecting us tonight?" Ikaruga asked. "Yes." Rikkun confirmed.

With that, the girls spent the day learning more about Rikkun.

The more he told them about himself, the more amazed they were. I was actually glad that they got along really well(As expected).

When the night rolled in, the girls went to bed early so they could meet their spirit animals personally in their dreams.

I got in my bed with Rikkun sleeping on the floor.

(Goodnight Rikkun, goodnight girls, sweet dreams)I thought to myself as I went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note

Next chapter, the girls will talk with their spirit animals for the first time. Just thought I'd give you guys a quick summary about the next chapter.

GamingArtist out!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

(Asuka's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself resting on a platform. I got up and looked down at the platform to see that it was a lilypad. Surprised, I looked around to see that there were a lot of lilypads around me with no land in sight. I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was purely grey.

(So this is my spirit animals' world, I wonder where he or she is)I thought to myself as I looked around. (Right behind you)I heard a female voice in my head say. I looked behind me and saw my spirit animal.

She was a mossy-green colored toad with orange eyes and markings on her back.

"So, you're my spirit animal?" I asked. "That's right." She replied. "Oh." I said lowly. "Is that an issue?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "No, no it's just I was expecting my spirit animal to be a male." I admitted. "Well, it would've been, but your grandfather is a bit of a pervert, so your grandmother thought it'd be best for you to have a female spirit animal." She explained.

"Oh, okay." I understood.

"Now that the explanation's put of the way, my name is Tatomei." She introduced. "Nice name you have." I complimented. "Thank you." Tatomei said. "So is this a type of Kekai?" I asked. "Well...yes and no." Tatomei replied. "What do you mean." I said confused.

"Allow me to explain further." Tatomei said.

"In a Shinobi's mind, a Kekai "is" formed to protect their dreams from any intruders, along with the Spirit World merging with it. The Shinobi's body in their dream is at their most focused state with their spirit animal. I'm sure Rikkun has already explained to you how the bond works." Tatomei said. "Yes he did." I confirmed. "Then I don't really have much to tell you." Tatomei said. "So how are we going to become in synch with each other?" "Simple, sparing." Tatomei said.

I looked at Tatomei with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. "Nothing, it's just that..." I said uneasily. "Oh, I get it. You think it won't be fair considering my size huh." Tatomei assumed. "Well, yeah." I admitted. "Hm." Tatomei said.

She then quickly leaped lilypad to lilypad at high speed before she leaped back on my lilypad. I was amazed at her speed.

"I can assure you Asuka that my size will not be a problem." Tatomei reassured me. "Ok!" I said as I changed into my Shinobi clothing and unsheathed my blades. "Ready when you are." Tatomei said. "Ready." I said. "Then let's go!" Tatomei said before she and I rushed at each other.

(Ikaruga's POV)

I was trekking through a forest-like area in the night. During my walk, I came across a shrine. Looking beyond the shrine, I saw a temple.

(This must be where my spirit animal is)I thought to myself.

I walked towards the temple. Once there, I opened the doors and walked inside. Once I was inside, two torches on both sides of me were lit. As I walked forward more torches were lit.

Then I heard a breathing noise.

"I've been waiting for you Ikaruga." Said an echoing voice. The torches continued to light up, revealing a phoenix with the same color scheme as my Shinobi uniform.

"You must be my spirit animal?" I speculated. "Yes I am. It is nice to finally speak with you Ikaruga." The phoenix said. "I feel the same, now to what name may I call you?" I asked. "My name is Ishinu, and this is our temple." He replied. "Our temple?" I said confused. "Yes, our temple. A Shinobi and their spirit animal's energies combine to form a signature area for them to become in synch in the Spirit World." Ishinu explained. "I see, so what about the rest of my students?" I asked. "Asuka has already encountered her spirit animal, Tatomei. The rest are still searching for theirs." Ishinu clarified.

"That's good, and what of Shizio and Rikkun." I asked. "They're currently training in their own region, like they do every time they come to the Spirit World." Ishinu replied. "Can I assume that Asuka is training with her Spirit Animal too?" I speculated. "Yes, and you and I can train by meditating together." Ishinu suggested. "Meditating?" I said confused. "Yes, you have the skill of your sword greatly in your favor. Meditation is a perfect way for you to increase your focus and become more aware of your environment." Ishinu explained.

As my spirit animal, I'm sure he's telling me this because he knows what's best for me.

"Okay." I agreed. "Good." Ishinu said as he stepped forward. "Sit on your knees." He instructed. I did what he asked and sat on my knees. Ishinu then unfurled his wings and lowered his forehead to mine. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes." I replied. "Then let's begin." Ishinu said before he closed his eyes. I also closed my eyes and our meditation began.

(Katsuragi's POV)

(How long do I have to keep climbing this mountain)I thought to myself.

When I woke up in the mountainous region, my spirit animal spoke to me in my head. He told me where to look for him and that he'd be waiting, which is why I'm climbing the mountains.

Upon reaching the top of the mountain, there was a cave ahead of me. I assumed it was where my spirit animal was waiting for me. "Hey, you in there!" I yelled. There was silence, until I heard footsteps in the cave.

Out of the cave, revealed a blue and white dragon.

"You made it." The dragon said. "Yeah, but it wasn't easy." I said as looked at myself, covered in dirt with scratches on my clothes. "Oh sorry, let me help you with that." The dragon said before he used his tail to clean me. "Okay, now what about my clothes." I reminded. "Right, come in." He said as he walked back into his cave. I followed him.

Inside, I waited for my new clothes. My dragon then presented me with my new clothes. "Thanks." I said as I put them on. "Sure." He continued. "As for my name, it's Kakento." He introduced. "I'm sure you already know my name." I speculated. "Yes Katsu, I do." Kakento replied.

"So, why up here in the mountains? Wouldn't it be easier if we were lower?" I asked. "Maybe, but I chose this spot to test your strength." Kakento explained. "Oh, okay." I said. "You are a very powerful Shinobi." He admitted. "Well, I do train hard." I boasted. "Yes, with me by your side at a higher level, your abilities will certainly increase ten fold." Kakento explained. "Alright, then let's train together." I exclaimed before I transformed into my Shinobi clothing.

"Hop on, I know a place for us." Kakento said as he lowered his body. I got on and we flew off. "Can you tell me specifically where we're going?" I asked. "There's a clearing not too far from here. Perfect space for us to spar." Kakento explained. "Okay." I said.

Once we made it to the clearing, I got off of Kakento's back.

"Huh, you were right about it being all spacey." I admitted. "I knew you'd like it, now shall we begin." "Yeah, let's go!" I said as I got ready.

Our sparring was about to begin.

(Yagyuu's POV)

Waking up, I found myself on a rocky platform surrounded by water.

I then looked around to see that I was underneath a bigger rock with passages leading outside. (So this is where my spirit animal is I wonder where they are)I thought to myself.

Just then, the waves were swaying. (Something's in the water)I thought to myself. Getting down on my knees, I looked down at the water. At first there was nothing, but then I saw a tentacle. I immediately realized that my spirit animal is right under me.

Then multiple tentacles came out of the water. They latched onto the giant rock around me. The tentacles arched, and another form came out of the water, the central part of my spirit animal, it's head.

Now that my spirit animal had fully revealed itself, I could finally get a better view of it.

It was a female squid with a reddish coloring. It's eye color was the same as it's body. With her massive eyes, she looked towards me. She then reached out a tentacle in front of me. There was no reason for her to try to attack me, so I kindly got on her tentacle and she lifted me up.

Once she lifted me up to her eye level, she spoke.

"Hm, hm, hm, Yagyuu, just as adorable as you were when you were younger." The squid acknowledged. "You've known me ever since I was little?" I asked surprised. "Yes, memories can be passed down from Shinobi to Shinobi." "I see." I continued. "May I have your name?" I asked politely. "Yes you may, my name is Itomi." She clarified. "The name suits you." I said. "Thank you." Itomi replied. "Is there a place that we can go besides here?" I asked. "Yes." Itomi said before she swam out of the rocky area.

She then placed me on her head and swam. Itomi continued swimming until we came across a small island.

Once we made it to the island, Itomi placed me down on the ground.

"Thank you." I said. "You're very welcome." Itomi said. "So, what can we do to pass the time?" I asked. "We could go swimming together." Itomi suggested. "Okay." I said smiling as I stripped down to my swimming clothes.

After I had nothing but my swimming clothes on, Itomi spoke.

"Are you ready Yagyuu?" Itomi asked me. "Yes." I replied. "Okay then." She said before she sunk underwater. I followed her and we swam through the water until it was time for me to wake from my dream.

(Hibari's POV)

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, stop it guys!" I yelled as I was being tickled by a bunch of baby bunnies.

Me and my spirit animal Ninto spoke shortly after I woke up in the Dream World. He led me to an area where other rabbits lived. The area was in the middle of a forest. When the other rabbits noticed me, they all hopped towards me and knelt down to pet them. The babies really took a liking to me and I happily played with them. At one point they all ganged up on me and got me on the ground, tickling me, which is what's happening now.

While I was being tickled by the bunnies, Ninto hopped over to us.

"I see you're enjoying the kids." Ninto said. I couldn't hear him over my laughing. "Alright guys, I think she's had enough for a while." He said. The small bunnies stopped after Ninto said that. "I'm sorry, they can be quite a handful when meeting new people, especially if they like rabbits." He explained. "It's okay, I really love them all." I reassured him. "So, how have you been enjoying my family?" Ninto asked. "They're wonderful, I hope my friends will be able to meet them as well." I said happily. "I'm sure they will." He agreed.

After a moment, I felt a weird sensation in my body.

"I feel funny." I said, holding my stomach. "Oh, you're feeling an unusual sensation within your body aren't you?" Ninto asked. I nodded my in reply. "That means you're waking up." He replied. "Really, well can we see each other again soon.?" I asked. "Of course, I am your spirit animal after all." Ninto replied while waving. Then the world started turning white. The rest of Ninto's family waved at me.

I waved back and then the whitening enveloped me.

* * *

Author's Note

This chapter took a lot of brainstorming to do. I hope you guys enjoyed Asuka and the rest of the classes experience with their spirit animals. The regions will change further in the series. The spirit animals' names may seem a little unusual but I put a lot of thought into their names(Some of their names sound close to the classmates). More chapters to come up in the future. Later guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**How's it going guys, TheGamingArtist here to say thank you for all of the views, favorites, follows, and positive reviews. Over 1,000 views, 7 favorites, and 8 reviews and follows, that is just amazing! This story is getting more love than the first story I ever did on Fanfiction(Though I actually saw that coming when I first started the story). This encourages me to keep my story going for a long time. Keep the Senran Kagura love coming guys.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7

* * *

(Shizio's POV)

I awoke and got out of my bed to stretch. "Good morning Shizio." Rikkun said, already up. "Morning Rikkun." I said back. "How long have you been up?" I asked. "About 20 minutes." Rikkun replied. "Oh." I continued. "Are the girls up already too?" I asked. "Yes." Rikkun answered. "Alright." I said as I went into the bathroom to clean my face and my teeth. After that, me and Rikkun walked out of the room to where the girls were.

I could hear the girls talking about something, making it easier for me and Rikkun to locate them. We eventually found them in the classroom. Asuka noticed me before the rest of the girls.

"Shizio! Rikkun! Good morning!" Asuka exclaimed while waving. "Good morning Asuka, and to the rest of you." I said, referring to the rest of my class. They all said "Good morning" back in reply.

"Any of you seen Kiriya Sensei?" I asked as I fixed my breakfast. "No, he's probably still in his office." Ikaruga replied. "Probably." I agreed.

Just then, we heard footsteps. The footsteps came closer and it was Kiriya Sensei and Daidouji.

"Good morning students." Master Kiriya greeted. "Hello young Shinobi." Daidouji also greeted.

We all said good morning to them in response.

Then Daidouji looked at me.

"Hey Shizio, remember that challenge I told you about a few days ago?" Daidouji asked. "Yes." I replied. "Well today's the day. You ready?" She asked me as she cracked her knuckles. "Yes." I replied as I stood up. "Then let's go." Daidouji said as she walked off.

I followed her.

Rikkun, my classmates and Sensei followed too.

We all walked outside to a clearing. Me and Daidouji stood a few feet from each other while my Sensei and classmates stood on the sidelines. "Are you ready Shizio?" Master Kiriya asked me. I changed into my Shinobi clothing. "Yes Sensei." I replied. "Begin!" Kiriya Sensei yelled.

Daidouji ran towards me at full speed. She was moving so fast that I had little time to defend myself. Luckily, I stood in a defensive stance just in time. When her punch made impact, my body immediately felt immense pain. I staggered greatly but stood my ground. My classmates were cheering me on, giving me good support.

Daidouji then rushed me again and I did the same.

We engaged in intense combat. Her speed was a lot faster than mine so I had to dodge most of her attacks. I saw a small opening and landed a powerful punch at Daidouji's ribs, in an attempt to get at least one successful attack on her.

Unfortunately, my attack caused me pain instead. "AAAHH! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" I said, wiggling my hand in pain. "What are your ribs made of, STEEL!" I yelled, holding my hand.

Daidouji chuckled before she did a flying spinning kick at my head, launching me at a nearby tree. The girls all grew shocked looks on their faces.

I grunted in pain from the impact. Most of my clothing was ripped with a few scratches and bruises. (Crap, I knew she was powerful but this is ridiculous)I said to myself in my head.

I got up off the tree and faced Daidouji once more. "You're still standing, I'm really impressed." Daidouji admitted. "Yeah well, I don't give up that easily." I acknowledged. "Good, just like your Father, never willing to accept defeat." Dadouji said. "Thanks." I said back. "And since I've been going on the offensive, you can go offensive on me and I'll go on the defensive." Daidouji said.

"Ok then, here I come!" I said, as I was using quick-step while going at her. When I came within range, I unleashed a barrage of quick-fast attacks. She dodged all of them and caught my final attack. She punched me in my gut, making me cough abruptly and forcing me to the ground. When I tried to stand up, Daidouji punched me again across my face, sending me back 6 feet.

Now I was in serious trouble. Most of my body was badly wounded.

I tried to get up but failed. I felt my vision start to blur and I collapsed on the ground and passed out.

(Asuka's POV)

Me and the girls ran to Shizio along with Rikkun. We were worried for Shizio's well-being. "Shizio! Shizio!" I said, shaking him. He wasn't waking up.

He was fully unconscious.

"We have to get his wounds treated." Rikkun said. "Right." We all said. "Let's move girls!" Katsuragi said. We all helped carry Shizio back to the academy to get his wounds treated. Kiriya Sensei and Daidouji followed.

"Don't worry Shizio. You're gonna be okay." I said reassuringly as we took Shizio to the academy and treated his injuries.

(Shizio's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes while grunting in pain.

"He's waking up." I heard Hibari say. I stood up on the bed and saw that all of my classmates, my Sensei, and Daidouji in the room. "Ahh, my head." I said, feeling my head. I noticed that there was bandages around my head and entire body. "So, judging from these bandages I got a painful beating?" I asked. "Unfortunately yes." Ikaruga replied. "Darn." I said with my head droop down.

"Hey, don't feel so down Shizio." Daidouji said. "But, I barely stood a chance against you. I only got like one good attack on you and that didn't phase you at all." I explained. "That may be so, but during that time I saw that you had sheer potential within you. As I saw in your classmates when they first sparred against me." Daidouji explained.

I started to feel better.

"Thanks Daidouji. And thank you girls and Master Kiriya for taking care of my injuries." I said in gratitude. My classmates all greatly appreciated my gratitude. My Sensei and Daidouji simply nodded their heads. "Now that our challenge is over, it's time I take my leave." Daidouji said, walking away.

"Wait, Daidouji." I said.

She looked back to me.

"Even though I lost to you, I hope that we can have a rematch? When I've gotten stronger of course." I said. "Alright, we'll have a rematch next time. Later Shizio." Daidouji said before walking away.

Then Master Kiriya spoke.

"Shizio, I would like to say that I am proud of you today. Though you lost the challenge, you showed great skill, determination, and agility. With more training, you'll become a great Shinobi." Kiriya Sensei said.

"I agree." Ikaruga said. "Me too." Asuka said. "Me three." Hibari sadi happily. "Damn right." Katsuragi said. Yagyuu nodded her head along with Rikkun.

"Thanks everyone." I said gratefully.

The rest of the day I was in bed rest. The girls and Rikkun kept me company the entire time. They even told us about their experience with their Sprit Animals in their dreams. Me and Rikkun were happy for them. When dinner rolled in, me, Rikkun, and the girls ate together. After that, I went to bed early so my wounds would heal faster.

* * *

Author's Note

So how did you guys like the battle between Shizio and Daidouji. Like I said earlier, I really appreciate all the good things that people are saying about my Senran Kagura fanfic. More to come up soon and remember to keep the love coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

(Shizio's POV)

My mother was carrying me away to safety as a dark shadowy creature was chasing us. We eventually made it to our house and she locked the door.

"Shizio, I need you to listen very carefully okay." My mother said. "Okay." I replied in a frightened tone. "Go in your room and hide. No matter what you hear, do not come out until it's safe." My mother instructed me. "But w-what about you?" I asked, still frightened. "Don't worry about me honey. No matter what happens to me, I will not let that monster hurt you." My mother said, pulling me into a motherly hug. I hugged her back.

I did what she asked and ran into my room to hide. I hid in my closet.

I heard a banging noise and then a smashing sound. (The monster's in the house)I thought to myself. "Where is your husband?!" The monster yelled. "He's not here, now get out!" My mother yelled back. "I don't think so. See if I can't kill your husband, I guess you and your child will have to do." The monster said. "The only way you're gonna get to my son is if you kill me." My mother said. "With pleasure." The monster said back.

I heard the sound of things smashing and breaking along with the sound my mother fighting the monster. I was worried for both my mother and me. What if she doesn't defeat the monster and he comes after me.

During the fight, my mother screamed and there was a loud thump. Then there was silence.

I didn't know what was going on outside. I risked it and came out of the closet. I silently walked downstairs to find the place completely ruined with numerous things either shredded or broken along with claw marks and blood on the walls.

In the middle of the room was my mother, lying on the floor bloodied.

"Oh my goodness!" I said as I ran to my mother's side. I tried shaking her in an effort to wake her up, but to no avail.

Tears started to form in my eyes. "Mom, mom please. Please wake up. Mom!"

(Shizio's POV)

I suddenly awoke from my dream, breathing heavily while sweat was running down my face. It was the middle of the night so everyone was asleep. Not in the mood to go back to sleep, I headed outside for some fresh air.

I came across a nearby tree and sat down, leaning on it. I looked up at the moon and nightly sky, admiring their pleasant display.

Then I heard footsteps behind me.

I looked back and saw that it was Asuka.

"Asuka, what are you doing up so late?" I asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Asuka replied. "Oh, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I figured I'd come outside and look at the sky to pass the time." I explained. "Can I join you?" Asuka asked. "Sure." I replied.

Asuka sat down beside me and we looked at the night sky together.

During the time, I was contemplating over whether I should tell Asuka about my dream.

She's proven trustworthy along with the rest of my classmates, and she's and the rest of the girls have had a troubled past like me. Telling them about it could give me comfort and help me through the pain.

"Hey Asuka." I said. "Yeah." She said back. "Remember when you guys asked me about my mother and I was unsure about telling you all?" I asked. "Yes, I remember." Asuka replied. "Well, I'm gonna tell you first and the rest of our classmates tomorrow." I suggested. "O-Okay." Asuka replied.

I exhaled slowly.

"Okay...the reason my mother isn't with me anymore...is because she was killed." I confessed. Asuka had a shocked expression on her face. "W-Who killed her?" Asuka asked me. "It's not who killed her, but what killed her. To answer that, she was killed by a black shadowy wolf with pure red eyes." I said. "That's horrible." Asuka said sadly. "Yeah it was. My father came moments later and was just as devastated as I was. The funeral just...made me feel even worse. Like, I should've tried to help or do something to save her." I said with regret.

Asuka places her hand on mine.

I look at her.

"Shizio, I'm sure you would've done everything you could for your mother. And I'm sure she knew that, though she would rather die than let anything happen to you. I might not have known your mother, but I knew she was a wonderful person." Asuka said comfortingly. "Thanks Asuka." I said in gratitude. "No problem, and thank you for telling me about your mother. I'm sure the rest of the girls will be happy to help you through your pain too." Asuka said with a smile.

I smiled back.

Then Asuka yawned. "Wow, I'm getting sleepy again." Asuka said tiredly. "Yeah, me too." I agreed. "Wanna head back inside?" I asked. Asuka nodded her head. "Okay, let's go." I said as I got up and reached my hand out to Asuka. She took my hand and lifted herself up.

We then walked back inside.

"Goodnight Asuka, and thanks for the comfort." I said. "Happy to help Shizio, goodnight." Asuka said back.

We both went into our rooms and went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, I followed through with my suggestion last night and told me and Asuka's classmates about my mother's tragic end. As Asuka predicted, they showed comfort and understanding over my confession.

I was grateful for my classmates' comforts.

Then Kiriya Sensei walked in.

"Good morning students." He greeted. "Good morning Sensei." We greeted back. "What were you all discussing about?" Kiriya Sensei then asked us. "I was telling the girls about how my mother died and the effect it's had on me ever since." I explained. "I see." Master Kiriya said, nodding his head. "It is good that you've told your classmates about your past. You are closer to moving forward from that which haunts you." Master Kiriya said. "Thank you Master Kiriya." I said gratefully. "You're welcome Shizio." Kiriya Sensei said back.

"Would you like to join us for breakfast Sensei?" Hibari asked. "No thank you, I've already eaten. I will be in my office for the day so I suppose you all have a free day today." Kiriya Sensei informed me and the girls. "Thank you Sensei." We all said gratefully.

Master Kiriya nods his head and walks away.

Me and the girls ate breakfast and after that, we decided to walk around the city for a while. We walked into our rooms and got dressed. Once me and the girls were dressed, we headed outside.

(Kiriya's POV)

I walked into my office and sat down. I exhaled slowly and then a familiar black cat appeared on my desk.

"So, Shizio finally told them?" Daidouji said. "Yes. I'm certain it was difficult for him to talk about his past, since it still haunts him to this day." I acknowledged. "That may be so, but at least him and the girls can relate to each other more." Daidouji said. "Right." I agreed.

Daidouji looked out the window, looking as though she was contemplating over something. I knew what she was thinking about.

"I know you miss her too Daidouji." I said. "Of course I do." Daidouji admitted. "Though we didn't talk to each other much, I did consider her a friend as she did me." She explained. "She was my friend too. I understand Shizio's pain, but I have faith that the girls will help heal the pain that lies within Shizio's heart." I said. "I hope so too, I can sense not only pain in his heart, but also vengeance." Daidouji explained.

I understood what Daidouji meant by that

"I will not let him tread down the path of darkness. I have already lost one student to that path, I will not lose another." I said. "I know you won't. Though I'd like keep tabs on him myself just in case." Daidouji said. "If you wish." I said.

"Is there anything else we need to discuss?" I then asked. "No Sensei." Daidouji replied. "Alright then, I have work to do and I need complete concentration if I'm going to get it done." I acknowledged. "Okay Sensei, I'll see you later." Daidouji said before she jumped out with the window with the cat following her.

I couldn't help but wonder about Shizio treading the path of darkness. Though he is a loyal student, that does not make him immune from walking the path.

Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, Hibari,...I hope you all can protect the light that shines in Shizio.

(Shizio's POV)

After spending hours around the city, me and the girls came back to the academy.

"Man, what a day." I said. "I know, today was amazing!' Asuka agreed. Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyuu, and Hibari also agreed with Asuka. "I wonder where Kiriya Sensei is?" Ikaruga asked. "Right here." He said, walking up to us. We all greeted Master Kiriya and he greeted back.

"So what were you all doing while you were out?" Kiriya Sensei asked. "Just walking around Sensei, keeping the city safe." Ikaruga replied. "Good. It's getting late and I want you all well-rested up for training tomorrow." Kiriya Sensei informed us.

"Yes Sensei." Me and the girls said in unison.

With that, we all ate dinner and bathed. After that, we all went to bed to rest up for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Over 4,000 views! That is truly an amazing achievement! I'm glad most of you have stuck with the story and for those of you who are new to the story, welcome!**

 **Out of how far I've gone in this story, I am more determined to see this story to the end.**

 **With that said, enjoy the 10th chapter of Senran Kagura: The Shinobi of Light.**

Chapter 10

* * *

"C'mon students, pick up the pace!" Kiriya Sensei said. "Yes Sensei!" We all said back. Me and the girls were currently running track on the training grounds. Yagyuu was ahead of us. Me, Ikaruga, and Katsuragi were behind her, and Asuka and Hibari were way behind.

"Man, Yagyuu's pretty fast. How does she not get tired?" I asked. "We used to ask ourselves that too, but then stopped trying to figure it out." Katsuragi replied. "But she has become a good friend and formidable opponent." Ikaruga added. "Oh, okay." I said back. "Let's go Asuka! Move faster Hibari!" Kiriya Sensei yelled. "Yes Sensei! They both said tiredly.

"C'mon Hibari, I know you can do it." Yagyuu said, looking back at Hibari. "I'm trying Yagyuu." Hibari said back. "C'mon Asuka, you got this!" I said encouragingly. "Yeah Asuka, work those boobs into shape!" Kasturagi said with a wink. "Try harder Asuka. Same for you Hibari." Ikaruga said.

Asuka and Hibari start to increase their speed. We kept cheering for them until we reached the finish line. Once we reached the finish line, we all stopped to catch our breath.

Kiriya Sensei walked up to us.

"Good job you 4. Asuka, Hibari, you two should learn to control your heart rate better. With more intense training, that issue will no longer hinder you." Master Kiriya explained. "Yes Sensei." Asuka and Hibari said sadly and tiredly.

Yagyuu walks up to Hibari.

"I'm sorry Yagyuu. Once again, I mess up training." Hibari said sadly. "No, it's alright. I know you tried your best and that's what matters. I know you can get stronger, I just know it." Yagyuu said encouragingly. "You're certainly right about that Yagyuu. Hibari does have potential." A familiar voice said.

We looked to see that it was Yagyuu's spirit animal, Itomi. The rest of our spirit animals were with her as well. We all smiled when we saw our spirit animals.

"You all were here. How long were you watching?" Hibari said. "Long enough." Sajin replied. "And you all did pretty well." Ishina said. We all thanked Ishinu for his compliment.

Then Ikaruga spoke.

"By the way, why are you all here if you don't mind me asking?" She asked. "We came to see about you guys. Like we said, the bond of a Shinobi and their spirit animal should always be strong." Rikkun acknowledged. "Oh, so basically you guys just wanted to hang out with us?" I asked.

They all said "yes" in reply.

"And that sounds like a good idea." Kiriya Sensei said. "You all could train together with your spirit animals for the day." He instructed. "Thank you Sensei." Me and the girls said. Master Kiriya nods his head and walks away.

Then we turned our attentions to our spirit animals.

"Alright, Master Kiriya said we should train, so let's train." Katsuragi said, cracking her knuckles. "So are we gonna do Shinobi's versus spirit animals or Shinobi and spirit animal versus Shinobi and spirit animal?" I asked. "I'd prefer to fight beside my Shinobi." Ishinu replied.

Everyone else agreed.

"Alright, then it's settled." Rikkun said. All Shinobi's would be paired up with their spirit animal. We all got ready for our training. Eventually, we all were ready.

The training between Shinobi and spirit animal was about to begin.

* * *

Author's Note

Yep, the epic training starts next chapter! Stay tuned to see about it next chapter. With that said, I'm off to my other stories. Later guys.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

With everyone prepped up and ready to go, I started the countdown for our training to begin. "Alright...3...2...1...GO!" I yelled. Immediately we all clashed, causing an explosion and spewing a large amount of dust.

Out of the smoke came me and Katsuragi.

"Well Katsuragi, it's just you and me." I said. "Got that right, and I've been waiting for my chance to take you on." Katsuragi said back. "Well then, let's make this an interesting battle." I said as I got in my fighting stance. "Yeah." Katsuragi said she got in her fighting stance.

She then ran at me and launched a powerful kick at me. I dodged it and she then launched a spinning kick. I dodged the attack with my sword and launched multiple slashes. Katsuragi blocked my attacks using her lightning-fast kicks.

Eventually, we both backed-off. The clash actually got me tired a bit.

"Ha, you're pretty good Katsuragi. You've certainly got some speed and skill when it comes to kicking." I complimented. "Thanks, you're not bad with that sword of yours." Katsuragi said back. "Thanks." I said.

Then I ran towards Katsurgai while using flashy steps. The idea was for me to find an opening and strike her there. She simply smirked as she started to spin on the ground. Slowly, wind started to spiral around her. (What's she doing)I asked myself in my head.

Soon, she created a tornado that stopped me from moving and sent me into the air. "Ha, gotcha!" Kasturagi said as she jumped up to my level. I quickly regained my composure.

Then we engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

Katsuragi's skills were more based on kicks but she also had some skill with with hand-to-hand. I dodged some of her attacks and she dodged some of mine while we both took some blows from each other. Then Katsuragi gave me a knee to the stomach while I gave her an elbow to her stomach.

We both landed on the ground as we were both in pain from our attacks.

I breathed heavily as I held my stomach in pain. Katsuragi was also breathing heavily but the pain I inflicted on her wasn't bothering her much. Most of our clothes was torn while we sustained a few cuts and bruises.

"Getting tired Shizio?" Katsuragi asked. "A little. You?" I asked back. "Same, but don't think I'm gonna quit." Katsuragi said confidently. "I don't expect you to. You're too determined and energetic to be a quitter." I acknowledged. "For the record, I'm not giving up either." I said back. "Good." Katsuragi said.

With that, we continued our fight.

(Rikkun's POV)

During the time of my battle with Ninto, we both suffered a few injuries but nothing minor.

With my dagger in my mouth, I spit it at Ninto and he easily dodged it, as I expected. I quickly ran to him and struck him with my tail, sending him back a few feet.

Ninto rubbed the area where my tail struck him.

He smiled. "Nice distraction." Ninto said. "Thanks." I said back. "Don't think that I'll fall for that again though." Ninto acknowledged. "I know." I said.

Then a yellowish cloud started to form.

"What in the world." I said confusedly. When the cloud finished forming, Ninto got on it. I still didn't exactly know what was the point of the cloud, but I knew it wasn't good for me.

Suddenly the cloud rushes at me with incredible speed. I barely managed to dodge it.

"That was way too close." I said with relief. Ninto's cloud came towards me again. I jumped out of the way a second time. Then the cloud started shooting lightning.

I was evading them at a good pace until some of the strikes landed at my shoulder, leg, and stomach, causing me to stagger in pain. Ninto smiled at the fact that his lightning attacks hit.

It was then that I realized that I will need to put more effort if I am to win this battle. "You alright Rikkun? I didn't shock ya too bad did I?" Ninto asked. "No, it's fine." I said reassuringly. "If you're gonna up the ante, then so am I." I said as my power started to grow rapidly.

The true battle between Wolf and Rabbit was about to commence.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey what's up guys, TheGamingArtist here to thank you guys for being patient with an update. Liking the love coming to this story and I hope it gets better. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see ya later.


	12. Chapter 12

**What's going on everyone! It's me TheGamingArtist here once again thanking you all for continuing to love and support my story. It's been a long time since I've updated and I'm really glad that you all have been so patient. Now for recent news, I turned 18 on August 1st and am now trying to enroll in college so I've been busy.**

 **Though I've still had some time to work on my stories.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy the 12th chapter of Senran Kagura: The Shinobi of Light.**

Chapter 12

* * *

(Asuka's POV)

With our training still going on, everyone was doing really well in their battles. Though Shizio and Katsuragi looked like they were really going at it. Their clothes were a lot more torn than mine and the others along with cuts and blood over some parts of their bodies. It's understandable considering Katsu's been really eager to fight Shizio and she isn't known for taking things easy, even when it comes to me and the girls.

But enough about her and Shizio, I need to get back to focusing on my fight with Ikaruga.

"Are you ready Asuka?" She asked me. "Yes." I replied, getting into my fighting stance. "Alright then." Ikaruga said. We both ran towards each other and started repeatedly slashing our weapons. As expected of Ikaruga, she was holding her own with her sword extremely well while I wasn't doing too bad myself.

Still I should keep my guard up.

After all, Ikaruga is the class representative. Shizio's been with us for a little over a week and he has deep respect for her because of her title.

When it comes to Ikaruga, don't expect to win so easily against her.

During the clash, I thrust my blades forward and Ikaruga managed to dodge them, but not without her shirt getting torn.

She back-flipped and checked the cut marks on her shirt.

I was surprised that I successfully managed to land a blow on Ikaruga but I didn't get over-confident from it.

"Not bad Asuka. You're certainly getting better with your blades." Ikaruga said, complimenting me. "Thanks. But getting past your defense wasn't easy." I said back. "I know. Shall we continue." Ikaruga asked. "Sure." I said.

Just then, a blue aura formed around Ikaruga.

I then knew that was gonna use one of her Secret Ninja Arts.

Preparing myself, I got back in my stance, focused on either parrying or evading Ikaruga's attack.

Then she started shooting blue slashes at me with her sword. I parried the first few to the best of my ability, but as I parried I was pushed back from the impact.

Soon, the slashes were on point and I started taking hits.

When the slashing stopped, I was on the ground, my clothes severely torn.

"Asuka, are you alright?!" Ikaruga asked concerned. I started to get up off the ground. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said back. "I'm sorry. I should've held back on using my Ninja Art." Ikaruga said apologetically. "Don't worry about it Ikaruga. Let's keep going." I said, getting ready to continue our match. "Alright." Ikaruga said back, also getting ready to continue.

(Tatomei's POV)

My fight with Kakento progressed as well as Asuka's fight with Ikaruga. Though she didn't look to be in the best of shape, she's still going strong, and that's enough for me to not fail her in this fight.

"What's wrong Tatomei?" Kakento asked me. "On nothing really. Just looking upon Asuka and her battle against Ikaruga." I replied. "Hm. I've been looking at her from time to time as well. That's one skilled Shinobi you have there." Kakento complimented. "They're all skilled in their own way, and that's what makes them unique." I acknowledged. "I know." Kakento said back.

After our talk, we continued our battle.

Kakento swung at me with his tail but due to my size and speed I was able to dodge it quite easily. I was quickly hopping around his body in an effort to break his guard, to which it was starting to work.

"Ah! Stop moving!" Kakento said, trying his best to grab me. "Sorry Kakento, but I can't do that. But I will do this." I said.

I jumped high into the air and slammed down on Kakento, sending him plummeting down to the ground. He groaned in pain from the impact.

"Ow." He said, rubbing his head. "Oh come on Kakento, it didn't hurt that bad." I joked. "Yeah, sure it didn't. You have the power of Earth as well as Water. Why didn't I remember that." Kakento said, still rubbing his head. "Well we barely fight against each other so that should be expected." I said back. "I suppose so. Which is why you won't be able to dodge this!" Kakento yelled.

He immediately blew intensive wind in my direction. I tried my best to hold on to the ground but slowly my grip was starting to loosen. If my skin wasn't naturally so moist holding onto the ground would be simple. (Darn it. I need to do something quick before I get blown away)I thought to myself.

Then I thought up an idea.

Using my influence over the Earth, I managed to raise a boulder up underneath Kakento. As I expected, he flew out of the way and stopped blowing.

I took the chance and tried to rush him with a quick attack. He countered it and grabbed me.

"Gotcha." Kakento said. "I think not." I said back, spitting in his face. He immediately let go of me. "Oh come on Tatomei that's disgusting!" Kakento said.

I giggled.

"Hey now. You should know that Toads don't like to be caught." I acknowledged. "Doesn't matter. I'm still gonna beat you." Kakento said. "Bring it Dragon-boy." I said back.

* * *

Author's Note

Alright! Another update that's done after so long. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter or the next story. Later!


	13. Chapter 13

**Over 10,000 views, that is amazing! I am so happy that this story is getting so much love. To be completely honest, Senran Kagura: The Shinobi of Light would be a bust if not for you guys. And make no mistake, there is definitely gonna be a sequel to this. Once again guys, the love comes strong.**

 **Now with that said, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 13

* * *

(Ikaruga's POV)

With the current situation of me and Asuka's match, it looked like I was on edge of victory but Asuka is not one to scoff at as her driving force could work in her favor.

"Alright Asuka, here I go!" I said as I rushed at her full speed. Asuka got in her stance, waiting for me to make my move. When I came within range, I lunged my sword to which she countered with a slash at my shoulder. Barely enough time to react, it made contact.

I jumped back and then Asuka took the opportunity and slashed through me with incredible speed. I dropped to the ground, in pain from the attack.

Despite the injury, I wasn't going to give up.

I got back up and looked to Asuka.

"Impressive Asuka. Keep a it." I complimented. "Thanks Ikaruga." Asuka said back with a smile. "Let's continue." I said. "Right." Asuka said.

We both charged up our power and charged each other with utmost ferocity. The impact sent us back with our clothes torn even more.

We both managed to stand up, breathing heavily from how tired we were.

"Are you okay...Ikaruga?" Asuka asked. "Yes...I'm alright. I just...need to rest." I replied as I sat down. "M-Me too." Asuka said as she sat down also.

It would seem that me and Asuka will have to take a break before we can continue.

(Ishinu's POV)

Though I could sense my master's energy weakening, it wasn't anything major so I focused back on my fight against Itomi. While I had the advantage of flight, Itomi had multiple appendages so I couldn't do a rush attack against her without getting caught up in her tentacles.

Perhaps a long-range would help.

"You still thinking about how your gonna attack me Ishinu?" Itomi asked. "Can you blame me? I'd rather not get swept up in your tentacles." I said back. "Understandable, but if you're not gonna make a move then I will!" Itomi said as she made a big splash that covered my view.

Just then, multiple shards of ice were shot at me. Thinking fast, I dodged all of them. I looked to see that Itomi was no longer her usual reddish color, but now blue. (Hm, seems she's now resorting to her ice powers to attack me)I thought to myself. "You dodged my shards, I should've seen that coming." Itomi said. "You may have the power of ice Itomi but I have the swiftness of the wind." I acknowledged. "Yeah but let's see how far that'll get you!"Itomi said as ice started to form on her tentacles and turn to shrapnel.

She then lunged them at me with such speed and force but I wasn't going to let her strike me. I evaded most of her attacks, the rest actually made contact with both my wings and body and gave me cuts but they didn't faze me.

"Huh, still flying after that?" Itomi said. "It's gonna take more than a few shrapnel to beat me." I said. "Okay then, let's try again!" Itomi said as she used her shrapnel attack again.

This time, my body engulfed in flame and easily melted the ice along causing Itomi discomfort. She quickly moved away. I then shot a fireball at her. She immediately swam down to avoid the attack. "Dang it, she went down under. Now how am I suppose to notice her when she strikes." I said.

Trying to find her in the water, a tentacle grabbed my talon and started to pull me. "What!" I said. Then multiple tentacles grabbed me and tried to pull me down. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't break free. Even my power over fire was extremely low.

I needed to think of something quick or I'll be going down under too.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Okay guys, that's the end of the chapter and I hope you liked it. Also some Senran news for you all, Senran Kagura is getting a new game this year called Peach Beach Splash. From what I've seen, it's more of a shooter with water guns than a beat 'em up. A change of pace but I'm sure a good one nonetheless.**

 **That's all for now and I'll see you guys later.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Katsuragi's POV

Man this fight's certainly got me fired up. Finally it was my turn to take on Shizio and he doesn't disappoint one bit. Both of us have suffered some serious beatings but we're still going despite that. This is my kind of fight.

Right now, me and Shizio didn't have much clothes on us.

"Y'know I can go a few more rounds if you can." I said. "Yeah, I can go a few more." Shizio replied. "That's good to hear." I said before I jumped in the air and slammed down onto Shizio. As expected he dodged it and that put my plan into action. I then did a sweep-kick and knocked him off balance. "You're mine now!" I said as I prepared to knee him in his stomach.

Shizio countered it by clashing his knee against mine with great force.

We both grunted and I fell to the ground. From the force of the impact, I could barely get up because my knee was in so much pain.

My spirit animal Kakento rushed to my aid and Rikkun did the same for Shizio.

"Katsuragi, you and Shzio are seriously injured and need to stop this before it gets worse." He advised. "I agree with Kakento, you two should just call it a draw and fight again when both of you are healed." Rikkun said.

As much as I wanted to continue the fight, the boys did have a point.

Shizio grunted before he spoke.

"They do have a point Katsuragi. Wanna call it a draw for now?" Shizio asked. I nodded. "Sure. I can work with a draw for the time being." I replied. I tried to get up but my knee was seriously hurt. "Allow me Katsuragi." Kakento said. He picked me up and put me up on his back. Rikkun followed suit and helped Shizio up to his feet and carried him on his back.

Kakento and Rikkun took me and Shizio too get our wounds treated. Before they left, they told the others to continue their training and that they'll be back.

(Kakento's POV)

Me and Rikkun took Shizio and Katsuragi to their rooms for them to rest up. After that, me and Rikkun met up with each other. "I should've known this would've been the end result of our Masters fight." I said. "I know. But at least we stopped it before it got worse." Rikkun said back. "True." I said nodding. "Well let's get back to the others and give Shizio and Katsuragi some time to rest." Rikkun. "Right." I said back and we went back to our comrades.

Of course, they had worry in their eyes.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Hibari asked worried. "They're gonna be fine. Rest is all that they need and from how strong they are, it won't take them long to recover." I said reassuringly. "That's good to hear." Hibari said feeling better. "So do we continue training without them?" Ishinu asked. "They wouldn't want us to stop because of them so it's best to keep going." Ninto said.

We all agreed and continued to train, giving Katsuragi and Shizio time to recover from their intense battle.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay first off, I apologize that I didn't give Kakento a fighting POV but he'll get one pretty soon. Plus it was a bit challenging to plan the chapter through but I hope I didn't do terrible. Also sorry for not updating in a long time but hopefully the wait was worth it. I haven't given up on any of my stories. It's just taking time to update and I'm grateful you guys are so patient.

More stories to update so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all later.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Yagyu's POV)

With how intense everyone else's battle is, I cannot let Hibari get caught up in it so I specifically became her sparring partner for her own safety. So far her progress has been...slow, but I know that she'll get stronger.

I'll never give up on her.

"Don't give up Hibari. Keep trying and you'll get better." I said encouragingly. "I'm trying Yagyu. I really am." She said back."Try harder." I said. "Okay." Hibari said.

She ran at me screaming as I placed my umbrella between us and she started to flail at it. I wasn't effective at all but at least Hibari was trying.

I found it quite cute but I kept that to myself as I continued my spar with Hibari.

(Itomi's POV)

I continued to keep myself submerged as I pulled Ishinu down into the depths. With him down, I'll certainly have the advantage in this fight.

As I pulled, I noticed my tentacles were starting to burn. It burned so badly that I let Ishinu go.

I checked my tentacles. They had some burn marks but nothing too severe. Thankfully the water is soothing my burns quite well.

I poked my head out of the water to see Ishinu surrounded by blue flame.

"Nice try Itomi but I ain't going down that easily. Better try something else." He said. If I could smirk I would, but I did have an idea.

I spun my tentacles around to create a water tornado. Everyone knows that fire is weak against water and I'm sure Ishinu knows that as well. As the tornado got bigger, Ishinu backed away but the current was getting stronger and more difficult for him to move backwards.

To add more to my strategy, I shot water at him to lessen his fiery aura. He did dodge but even still, the water was weakening him. Soon his aura was down as I sprung up from the water using my tornado and grabbed him.

With him held tightly, I sent us both flying into the ground. I knew the impact would hurt me, but I can't risk Ishinu escaping.

I braced myself for the impact as a massive thud was heard along with smoke and debris everywhere. When it cleared, me and Ishinu laid on the ground, barely able to move no matter how hard we tried.

Whether we can call this a draw was up for debate.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

(Hibari's POV)

Everyone else, Shinobi and Animal, were doing their best and I will do the same. I may not be as strong as Yagyu and the others but I won't give up. I kept wailing on Yagyu's umbrella in hopes of breaking her defenses but it looked like I wasn't doing anything. Plus I was getting tired. "Keep trying Hibari. Never give up." Yagyu said. "I'm trying Yagyu but you keep blocking." I said tiredly. "Oh. Well then let me try this." Yagyu said back.

She folded her umbrella and was now without any defense.

"Okay Hibari, now attack me." Yagyu said. Now I was nervous. I didn't wanna hurt Yagyu but I didn't want to let her down. If we ever get into trouble her, Shizio, and the others may need my help.

I made a battle cry as I charged at Yagyu and she didn't flinch at all. I eventually got tired and collapsed onto her with my face landing in her boobs.

I would've gotten off but I was too tired.

"Yagyu, can we take a break?" I asked panting. "Um s-sure." She replied, sounding uneasy and nervous.

With that, I rested on Yagyu until I was ready to continue.

(Ninto's POV)

Keeping an eye on my master, I saw her tire out. She certainly has potential and has proven that but it can be a pretty rare at times. Regardless, I won't give up on her.

"Thinking about your master?" Rikkun asked me. "Yeah." I said, looking back to him. "Don't worry. Though me and her don't interact much, I will not deny that she has a lot of power." Rikkun said. "Thanks." I said back gratefully. "No problem. Now may we continue our fight?" Rikkun asked. "Sure." I replied.

Sitting on my thunder cloud, I fired bolts at him and he dodged them with ease. At first, it was tolerable but now I was getting really irritated with him dodging.

I needed to do something to throw him off his balance.

Instead of firing at him, I fired in front of him, causing a makeshift smoke screen. "Huh?" Rikkun said. I took that opportunity to rush him. Charging up my cloud, I rammed into him at light speed and flung him against a tree with great force. I gained some distance from him and waited.

He staggered a bit as there was bruise on his back from the impact.

"That was...pretty good...Ninto." Rikkun said panting. "Are you alright Rikkun?" I asked concerned. "Yeah I just...need a minute." Rikkun said as he lowered down to the ground weakly. Discharging my cloud, I moved over to him and carefully placed him on it. "Come on, let's get you back to the academy." I said. "Alright." Rikkun said back.

With that, I took him to back to the academy to get him healed up.


End file.
